bournemouthdow2fandomcom-20200214-history
Celi
“You can’t cross the sea merely by standing and staring at the water.” '' Celi is the goddess of Keys, Choice and Wonder. Keys ''“If one can't answer, simplify the question.” The key part of Celis domain do not refer to literal keys, rather to answers or solutions. The key is used as a symbol of unlocking a path, of finding the way. “If one can't answer, simplify the question.” in this case refers to making the path easier to travel - it is easier to unlock a door than to break it down. Choice ''“There are no safe choices. Only other choices.” '' As the choice part of her domain, Celi often enjoys creating high risk high reward scenarios, such as the Ravine Fish which if eaten half will cure you and the other kill you. This kind of childlike choice is not mirrorred in all her creations, not all have such drastic differences between the choices that are made. Wonder ''“The possession of knowledge does not kill the sense of wonder and mystery. There is always more mystery.” '' Celi believes that the world she watches and helps to shape is full of wonders. Small and large, things that shouldn't be possible, and the ordinary things in life that make it all work Creations Milzi: The Milzi are a race of grey skinned giants. They were the first sentient race created by Celi. Originally living on the Milzis islands the Milzi have since spread to the west of the continent of Huiran. The Mizli worship Celi and all Milzi religions worship her. Not all follow the same path, but a significant number of them become adventurers and explorers to satisfy Celi as best they can. Loko: The Loko are Celi's signature creature. They are not a race, but rather sentient animals. They are small twig like creatures with no discernible head. The Lokos are an embodiment of all three of Celi's domains. The Loko's fingers can transform into keys, and so can open any lock. They also have a certain amount of absolute truth, so if you ask the right questions you get the right answers. Shifter Mouse: The Shifter Mouse is a species of giant desert mice. They are several metres tall and long. They gain their name from being born in and living in the Shifting Sands all their life. 'Island Snakes: '''The Island Snakes are a species of common snake that only live on the underside of floating islands. While they may look and behave like the common snake, they are still a magical creature. Their venom has healing powers to those who are ill, however can be fatal to those who are healthy. If you were to eat them it would have the same effect. '''Ravine fish: '''On the continent of Toran between the desert, Shifting Sands and the oasis is a deep ravine. Running through the ravine is a river from the north and pooling at the south of the ravine. In the pool are the Ravine Fish. Like the snakes they are either healing or fatal. Two identical species live there, half if eaten have huge impact healing powers and the other half are fatally poisonous. Lake Celi ': '''Near the east coast of the Huiran continent is a lake which holds a spirit of knowledge. The spirit is almost sentient and can learn, however has no morality. She will answer any question with absolute truth no matter what it is. If she does not know the answer she will say so. There are few things she does not know, and in those cases will likely never know - for example, how to kill or destroy her, she will never find this out. As well as her races and magical animals Celi has created ordinary animals and plants across all of Lume. Category:God/Goddess